Excuse me
by celtic33
Summary: Brennan's shopping at the mall and gets interrupted by a fellow shopper.


**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

She sat silently trying on a pair of jet black medium heels. The shoe department was bustling as it normally was on a Sunday morning in the large department store. This was the best time of day to observe people in such a melting pot environment.

There was the rustling of tissue paper being carelessly tossed aside like garish wrapping paper on Christmas morning. There was the steady stream of employees jumping at customers asking to be of assistance to ensure their commissioned quota is met.

She enjoyed watching the senior citizens looking for comfortable yet practical shoes which generally tended to be some sort of plain white sneaker. There were also the young teen girls preening over some of the more sparkly shoes whatever their style. Clearly the manufacturers knew that the shiny sequins would act as shiny lures trawling for the fresh fish of the teenage consumer.

She turned her attention back to her own feet as she walked over to the floor length mirror. _'Not bad'_ she thought as she twirled around like model on the catwalk. She liked how they were relatively comfortable as well as stylish. Surely she could wear these shoes the next time she was in a court room. _'Very professional looking if I say so myself._'

She scanned the department until the commission hungry shark that had staked his claim on her was walking towards her.

"Are you all set, Ma'am?" he asked.

'_Ma'am?'_

"Yes, thank you," she said as she pulled out her credit card in anticipation of paying.

'_Have I actually reached that point in my life now where I'm no longer a Miss? Granted I'd still rather be referred to as Doctor, but Ma'am.'_

She left the store and walked back into the central part of the mall. She decided she wasn't yet ready to enter another store instead resting on one the benches near the fake trees.

She sat in silence as she continued watching the anthropology display that was the mall.

After a few minutes of watching parents walking with their children, she focused on the various young men walking with their chests puffed out practically flexing as many muscles as possible while they walked hoping to attract a mate. Her gaze then turned to the young women who in turn were involved in their own version of the mating dance complete with the look of annoyed indifference coupled with hope that their attire and makeup mixed with their pheromones would be enough to lure one of the men over.

She chuckled to herself as she noticed that some things will never change as long as there are young fertile people in the world, no matter what societal infrastructure is in place.

Her own little world that she had become lost in was abruptly stopped as the man stopped near her and approached.

'Excuse me Miss," he said politely. "Is this seat taken?"

She eyed him up and down and then shook her head.

After a couple of moments she turned her head to look at her bench neighbor who she could feel staring at her.

"It's rude to stare," she admonished.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare," he said while holding his palms upward in an innocent fashion. "It's just that you look very familiar to me. Do I know you?"

"I'm sure we've never met," she said as she shook her head.

"Are you sure, because you really look like someone I know."

"I get that frequently," she said coolly as to now squash any false hope this stranger might have.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes actually I'm waiting for my husband," she said. "He's works for the government."

"Oh, so like a politician?"

"Not exactly," she said although unsure why she was offering information. She knew how to take care of herself incase this strapping fellow tried anything. "He's a Special Agent with the FBI and my partner."

"Oh so you're FBI too?"

"No, although I do work closely with the FBI."

Another minute passed.

"So what did you buy," he asked while nodding to the bag snuggling between her feet.

"I bought a new pair of shoes for the next time I go to court."

"Wait a minute," he said excitedly. "I know you. You're that bone lady, Doctor Brennan, right?"

"Guilty as charged," she said with a smile.

"So you said you were waiting for your husband. I don't see a ring on your finger."

"We had decided not to exchange rings as it was an antiquated tradition," she said icily. "In addition to that, we've tried to keep that as quiet as possible because we don't want a potential perp using that to his advantage."

"Oh, well that sounds logical." With that he stood up and continued, "Well it was a pleasure meeting you Dr. Brennan. I need to go find my wife."

He started walking away before quickly returning. "Actually you probably have similar tastes to my wife. I was thinking of getting a smoothie for her when I find her. What flavor would you pick?"

"In what way do I remind you of your wife?" she asked. "Do I look like her? Am I her age? Could you possibly have Googled me to find out what interests I have?"

"Let's just say all of the above."

"Well if that's the case then I would probably get a strawberry chai with whipped cream."

"Thank you," he said as he turned on his heel and walked off.

She stood up and was ready to resume her shopping. She walked into a nearby store and started picking through the hangers examining the clothes on the rack.

After a few minutes she glanced towards the front of the store and noticed her bench neighbor peering in to the store. A flash of recognition on his face preceded him entering the store. She watched as he made a beeline for her.

"Excuse me Dr. Brennan," he said as he snaked through the cramped aisles over to where she was currently shopping.

"I'm glad you returned," she said. "I was wondering if I could get your advice for a moment since you're about the same height and build as my husband."

She picked up the shirt that was in front of her and held up to his chest. She held out the arm of the shirt and pressed it against his body caressing his arm as she smoothed the sleeve against his arm.

"Hmm, it seems to be the appropriate size but I'm not sure of the color choice," she said as her voice dropped an octave to her husky bedroom voice.

"I'm not sure my wife would approve of our current proximity," he said as he rolled his eyes slightly and inhaled the potent concoction of her scents radiating off of her.

"I'm sure she's an understanding woman," she said as she twirled him around. She picked up a new color and held it up to his back repeating the same caressing action against his arms and smoothing the fabric against him from his shoulders to his waist.

He could feel her hot breath on the back of his neck and the hair on his arms stood at attention like soldiers ready for war. He had started sweating as the electricity was coursing through his veins from when she touched his arm.

"What about your husband?" he choked out. "I hear he's possessively jealous and often threatens to shoot men for just being near you."

"I wouldn't worry about him," she said with a chuckle. "I've got him wrapped around my finger."

She put down the shirt she was holding and grabbed a pair of pants. She held them up to his waist and roughly smoothed the wrinkles by aggressively rubbing her hands down the man's legs completing the task by slapping his buttocks and then kissing the back of his neck while wrapping her arms around his midsection.

"Temperance," he said softly as he pulled her hands up to his mouth so he could kiss them. "I think we should go home now before we get kicked out."

"I don't know what you mean," she said teasingly. "I haven't gone home with a strange man for years now and I'm still waiting for my smoothie."

"They didn't have strawberry chai," he said as he spun around so his face was only a hair's breadth from hers. "I wasn't sure what else you'd like so I came back in here to ask you for an alternative flavor. However, I'm not sure if I can control myself in such a public place if you keep touching me like that."

She smiled coyly at him relishing his discomfort that she knew he has both from the public display of affection to the tightening of his pants.

"I suppose I could forgo a smoothie," she said as sexily as she could muster. "Provided, of course, that you propose an appropriate alternative that will result in satisfying my desire."

"I think I can handle that," he said as he spun her around and guided her out of the store with his hand at the small of her back.

They were stopped momentarily by an employee. "Did you find everything you were looking for?"

The couple stopped for a second, glanced at each other, and responded in unison, "Yes we did." They then made their way to the parking lot at a very brisk pace.


End file.
